Prince Adam's Troubles Part 3
by SOUTH BEACH GIRL
Summary: 3 in the series, Adam's boys are getting in trouble, and it's up to him to fix the mess they get into. If you haven't read the other two please do so, otherwise you'll be lost in this one. As allways R&R please.


tittle: Prince Adam's Trouble Part 3  
  
Author: SOUTH BEACH GIRL  
  
Only the kids belong to me, the rest of them don't, soo don't bug me about it.  
  
Alright people i have gotten a few requests by email telling me to please continue this series so, here it goes, Part 4. Sorry it too so long.  
  
~ 7 YEARS LATER ~  
  
The Royal Palace of eternia where having a grand celebration because on this day 7 years ago triplets where born to Adam Prince of eternia and his Princess Teela, so the celebration was due to begging the only problem was that the two Royal princes where no were to be found. Princess Tula however was as usual being the perfect little girl sitting on her daddy's lap waiting for her brothers to arrive so they could start the celebration.  
  
TULA: Daddy, when are my brothers going to be here? I want the party to start.   
  
( she said angry because her brothers were being a pain again.)  
  
ADAM: Don't worry dear, I'm sure that your brothers will arrive shortly.( he said hoping that would be true)  
  
TEELA: Seriously Adam where could those boys be?. The guards have looked everywhere, i know we wanted them to be like you, but this is ridiculous.( she said a little angry with her sons )  
  
DUNCAN: Don't worry to much Teela, I'm sure the boys will turn up soon. ( he said to try and calm teela down )  
  
TEELA: Father i remember that you always came to rescue Adam when he was in trouble. ( she said looking at her father sternly)   
  
TULA: Mommy, daddy couldn't have ever been as bad as my brothers.( she said sure of her self.)  
  
TEELA: Of course not honey, your father was a perfect prince. ( she said sarcastically, while looking at her husband. At that Adam just smiled, Duncan laugh out loud, Randor just looked at his wife and rolled his eyes. )  
  
ROYAL MESSENGER: YOUR MAJESTIES, WE'VE JUST GOT NEWS THAT THE PRICES HAVE JUST BEEN FOUND AND ARE BEEN BROUHT OVER.( at that exact moment the royal trumpeter announced the arrival of the prices.)   
  
ROYAL TRUMPETERS: Announcing the arrival of Prince Alexie and Prince Leolass.  
  
( the Princes came in and whole court had to turn to look at them, not because they had finally arrived, but because of the state of their clothes, which looked like they had gone through a tub full dirt and mud. Not at all becoming to a Royal Prince of eternia especially when they were two of the main honories at the celebration. King Randor almost had a stroke, Queen Marlena wasn't speaking, Teela wasn't either, Duncan put a hand on Adam's shoulder as if to remind him how he was like at that age.)  
  
ADAM: Alexie, Leolass front and center now!!!. ( he said while getting up, the boys knew that they where in trouble the minute that they were caught, they had been hoping to sneeck back into the palace and change for the party, but it didn't happen that way and now they where facing a very angry father.) I hope you have a good reason for this.   
  
TULA: Daddy, don't tell me you are not going to punish them, I mean it's our birthday party and look they ruined it.( she said with her arm's crossed over her chest, an angry look in her eyes, and standing up beside her daddy.)  
  
ALEXIE: Dad ahhh... we where on our way her and uhh.. this mud beast came out of nowhere, it scared us soo bad that we fell in the mud, we where going to change before the party but then the guards found us and didn't let us go to our room's. ( he said hoping that his dad would believe him, but from the look in his face he didn't think that was happening.)  
  
ADAM: And why where you two outside the palace?, when you where told this morning not to go anywhere today.( he said angrily)  
  
LEOLAS: Well you see, Orko saw this thing out in the forest and with got curious about what it was, and we thought we could go really quick and come back, only when we got there we found out that was just a mud beast, but it scared us because it came out so quick that we couldn't even see that it was coming our way and then fell in the mud we where trying to get back to our room's but the guards found us a brought us here instead, we would have gone to change dad, we are going to be punished aren't we?.( he said still looking at his father's face.)   
  
TULA: Oh yes, you are going to be punished for this right daddy?.( she said confidently.)  
  
ADAM: Alexie and leolas go to your room and change, come back in less than five minutes, or you will be spending the rest of the party fixing the robot you destroyed yesterday.( Adam said as he pointed to a guard to approach) Guard take the princes to their room's if they do not come out in five minutes then you are ordered to take them to their grandfather's workshop.  
  
ALEXIE AND LEOLAS: Yes father.( the two princes ran to their room's changing quickly and going back to the party in the time their father had given them, the rest of the celebration went on as planned, Alexie and Leolas being in their best behavior knowing full well their father and mother where still going to punish them when the party was over. They looked at their sister she was acting as usual like daddy's little girl always beside him. Why did they always end up with him angry at them?, they didn't know but they tried to enjoy what was left of their party.) 


End file.
